


What you want and what you really want

by DieLadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings, Love, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Sometimes what you want (what your head wants) is not what you really want. (What your lust wants. And what your heart wants. And your gut feeling.)
Kudos: 3





	What you want and what you really want

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Was du willst und was du wirklich willst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052343) by [DieLadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi). 



> One thing first, dear readers:  
> This is not about violence in a relationship. This is always wrong and cannot be glossed over.  
> No, here it is about the consensual play of two adults with a clear head.
> 
> This is a translation to my story "Was du willst und was du wirklich willst", which you can find here on AO3. Please be aware that english is not my first language.
> 
> Your Ladi

Dear Readers:  
This is not about violence in a relationship. Which is always wrong and cannot be sugar-coated.  
No, this is about the consensual play of two adults with clear heads.

__________________________________

It's okay. After all, you didn't do it on purpose.  
You didn't do it on purpose, did you?

Well, he clearly told you not to. And when you did, you knew that. He told you not to do it.  
Forbidden? You're a grown person, standing on your own two feet, how can he think he can forbid you? Who gives him the right?  
Well, you gave it to him. You gave it to him yourself.  
And you want it.

What you want is for him not to notice. You don't want to get caught. So that you can get away with it.  
What you really want is for him to be firm. Because of course he's going to get you. You don't hide it from him. You're honest. You confess.

What you want is for him to let you get away with it. Come on, just this once. At least you didn't mean to-- you didn't, did you?  
What you really want is for him to look hard and tell you he's punishing you. Just like it was clear from the start. If you disobey, he punishes you.

What you want is for him not to do it this once.  
What you really want is for him to do it anyway. Your stomach is tingling with fear and expectation. Give up on this? No.

What you want is for him to understand that you're sorry. After all, you did tell him. Just now. Several times.  
He understands. He sees it. Sure he does.  
And what you really want is for him to hold you tightly anyway, you can't escape him, and to look at you like this, with that look of love and severity that sends these shivers down your spine...

What you want is for him to let it go. The fright, the tingling in your stomach is punishment enough.  
What you really want is for him to pull you over his lap right now. Pulling down your pants. Your pants, too. It's a classic over-the-knee thing.  
Shit.  
Oh God yes.

What you want him to do is just let his warm hand, which has just come to rest on your cheek while he talks about you disobeying him, lie there. It feels great. And the lecture he's giving you is punishment enough. Right? Isn't it?!  
What you really want is for him to finally... shivers run down your whole body while you wait for his hand to come off your bottom, and shortly afterwards the first tingling pain, the first painful tingling on your skin...

What you want is for him to let go of you now, damn it. This is so humiliating, so embarrassing.  
Ouch!  
What you really want to do is feel it, blow by blow. Enjoy the mild humiliation. You're not ashamed of wanting this.

What you want is for it to stop! Hey, man, that hurts!  
What you really want is:  
After each blow, startle the air in.  
Feel the tingling heat on your ass.  
(Enjoy...)  
Wait for the next slapping and stinging blow.  
Know that there will be more to come. After all, you have been quite disobedient.

You whine, want it to be over.  
You moan, and what you really want is more of the same. Oh God yes, more of that...

What your bottom wants is: Stop! Ouch! Enough! Oh, my God.  
What your lust wants is: Just a little more, please... a little more...  
What your heart wants, your soul wants, is to know that it's true. And that it will be the same next time. And the next time after that.

What you want is to be good next time. Obey. Or, you know, at least get away with it.  
What you really want is to know that he loves you enough to give you what you need. And you want it, love it, need it.

What you want is a normal relationship.  
What you really want is your relationship. A normal relationship. Because why wouldn't that be normal? You love each other. You give each other what you need. Be there for each other. Fulfil your wants, your needs.

You have what you want.  
You get what you want. What you really want, anyway.

Really want.

Really, really want.


End file.
